


Camping Trip

by Pickles_Tickle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, Camping, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Edging, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Teasing, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle
Summary: Red and Classic decide to go on a camping trip. Smut ensues.





	Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my idea! This is based off a wonderful comic ( https://amortem-kun.tumblr.com/post/183462380945/camping-in-the-woods-small-wallpaper-you ) by amortem-kun on Tumblr! Thank you, Amortem-kun!

“The fuck’re we doin’ this for, Classic?” Red grumps from the passenger seat.

“I thought it would be a good idea for us to get away from the hustle and bustle of home for the weekend. Trust me, this will be  _ in-tents. _ ”

Red snickers at the pun, the atmosphere lightened.

Classic pulls into the campground, a private little cove. In front of parking, there was a space for a tent, a fire pit, and it was surrounded by trees, making it nice and private. To top it all off, there was a bay by the waterfront, perfect for swimming and canoeing. It also had a dock great for fishing.

“You ready, babe?” Classic asks.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll help unpack.”

…

Soon, the sun slips below the horizon, and Red starts a fire in the pit. Classic gets out the food.

“Hot dogs and marshmallows? Could you be more cliche?” Red says, lighting the fire.

“Please, I know you’ll want  _ s’more  _ of it later,” Classic retorts.

They sit down to cook the food.

Red pierces his ‘dog and sets it over the flame, but as soon as it’s lukewarm he just pulls it off and squirts mustard onto it.

He slips some of his hot dog into his mouth, licking the mustard off.

_ Damn… _ Classic glances away, back to his own hotdog over the fire. A faint blush paints his face.

When his own brat is cooked, he puts it in a bun and drowns it in ketchup.

He gives a sideways look to Red, who is pushing another bite in, tongue massaging the sausage. Classic looks away again, attempting to keep his magic at bay. He finishes his ‘dog and gets up.

“Where’re you goin’?” Red asks.

“Tent. Meet me when you’re done, yeah?”

Red nods, shoveling the rest of his dog in his mouth and beginning to cook another one.

…

_ The things he does to me… _ Classic unzips his jeans, gazing at the blue magic swirling in his pelvis. He glances to the tent flap. Dare he do this, when Red could walk in at any moment? They haven’t even slept together yet…

_ Fuck it. _ Classic grabs a pair of Red’s dirty pants, smelling it. It still has his musk on it.

Classic’s magic forms into a thick shaft, and he grasps it quietly, stifling a groan. He strokes upward, gasping, then downward, holding in another moan.

He holds Red’s pants to his nasal cavity, giving a deep inhale.  _ Smells so good… God… _ A moan slips out as he pinches his head, a bead of precum seeping out.

_ Fuck! _ He stops, listening to outside.  _ Did he hear me…? _

Red pokes his head in. “Babe, ‘re you oka-” He stops mid-sentence when he sees Classic in the middle of masturbating, holding his pants.

Tears prick Classic’s eyes, humiliated at being caught in the act. He quickly covers up and tosses the pants away. “Red, it isn’t what it looks like-”

“Enjoyin’ yerself without me? ‘Cuz that’s what it looks like.” The edgy skeleton steps in, arms crossed.

Classic looks down, guilty. “If… if you’re mad, you have every right to be… I shouldn’t have-”

“Started without me.”

“Huh?”

“You shouldn’t have started without me. I… I wanted this too, Classic.”

He smiles, relieved, slowly uncovering his ectopenis. “Thank Asgore… because I was really freaked out. Top or bottom?”

Red slinks close taking off his shorts, “You should know me by now. Bottom all the way.”

“Then… could you do something for me?”

“Sure, what?”

“Um… suck my dick?” He thought back to when Red pushed half a hotdog down his throat just a few minutes ago, and his own hot dog pulsed.

Red smirks, and kneels between Classic’s legs. His phalanges wrap around the shaft, making the blue skelly moan softly, before a tongue touches the tip. Red wraps his non-lips around it, slipping it in, just as he had on the hot dog earlier.

Classic moans, drooling a bit, as he presses his hand to the other’s skull. Red slips on a little deeper, taking more in. Classic thrusts a bit, panting.

“Fuck, you’re good at this,” he says huskily. The other skeleton just bobs his head a bit, causing Classic to moan again.

Soon, Red’s hand wraps around the blue phallus, beginning to twist, bringing Classic even closer.

“O-okay, okay, enough!” he cries out, spine arching.

“Did I do somethin’ wrong?”

“No, no, I just got close is all.”

Red smirks, sitting up. His own red penis is formed. He has a slight blush as Classic grabs his pelvis and pulls him close, positioning him to enter.

They both gasp in harmony as they connect, Classic pushing deep into Red’s puckered entrance as the latter groans in pain and pleasure.

“Fuck, babe, yer so  _ big, _ ” Red groans, cock twitching slightly.

“So tight,” Classic moans.

Red splays his hands on Classic’s chest, as the other begins to move his hips as Red gets used to the sensations.

Classic releases more noises, thrusting up. He can already feel his orgasm building up again. Maybe he could last more than one round? Doubtful. He’d try to hold out.

Damn if this didn’t feel good though.

“Somethin’ on yer mind?”

“D-Didn’t you say you were a  _ bottom all the way _ ?”

Red smirks, and pulls on Classic’s collarbone.

The blue skelly cries out loudly in pleasure, almost bursting, as he is pulled on top.

“Y’know, fer a top, yer’ actin’ really bottomish,” Red chirps.

“Yeah? Let’s get to the  _ bottom _ of that.” He thrusts deeply, making the other cry out in pleasure.

“Sorry t’  _ butt  _ in, this feels great,” Red rasps.

Classic laughs, the puns just turning him on more.

Soon, their lovemaking fills the tent. Classic pushes up Red’s shirt, revealing his porcelain bones. He leans down and kisses Red, fingering each individual rib.

The intimate gesture riles Red up more, his weeping cock touching the other’s spine.

It isn’t much longer before they come in unison.

Classic pulls out, panting, and they curl up together for some brief pillow talk.

“‘M really sorry about jerking off to your pants,” Classic starts, blue in the face.

“Don’t be. Honestly… I’ve been masturbatin’ to you too. I’ve really been lookin’ forward to this.”

Classic rolls on his back, hand on his face. “This is kinda why I brought you out here, but it’s not how I planned it.”   
Red snorts. “You? Plan? That’s rich.”

“... Well you make me feel like a million gold.”

“Tch. Wh-whatever.”

Classic holds Red, and together, they fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do? Buy me a Ko-fi! ko-fi.com/picklestickle


End file.
